


My Best Friend Is My Enemy

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FILK:  My own worst enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend Is My Enemy

Title: "My Best Friend Is My Enemy"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [NC-17]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: To the tune of Lit's "My Own Worst Enemy" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sc5iTNVEOAg  
Feedback of all kinds welcome - ~no flames~  
=================================

Pon Farr's a thing that happens to me most infrequently:  
This isn't just a one night stand.  
I know you've had the yen to get some time alone with me...  
Don't tell me! Don't tell me... 

I...can see we have our clothes off, and yeah,  
There's cum stains on the ceiling...  
My dick has been sucked pruney... uh huh,  
And you're...here. Ohh...!

That's typical! It's just the way you always want to be.  
Your pants around your ankles, man!  
You will not weasel out of this one very easily...  
I'm Vulcan! ~We're married!~ 

You... have really grabbed the brass ring!  
There's cum stains on the ceiling...  
My dick has been sucked pruney...oh yeah,  
And you're...here. Ohh...!

What a surprise for me: my best friend was my enemy...  
Next thing I know he's fucked the ever-lovin' shit out of me!  
Pon Farr's a thing that happens to me most infrequently...  
And now, you slut, you're stuck with me!


End file.
